doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who And The Acheles Heal
Scene 1: Gallifrey (The doctor is in his 1st regeneration and he is reading a story to his grandchildren John, Gillian and Susan.) The Doctor: Well, there is a city. Known for its gothic buildings, strange food and the whole city revolves around a massive bronze tower. now, legend says that hidden one home, a ruby which can kill all daleks is ready to go. But no one no's where this city is. Scene 2: Paris Doctor: Ahh Parie!! Smell the baguettes! Michelle: Wow! look at the Eiffel tower! Doctor: I feel it. Hear in my hearts. I feel it. It is hear. (Runs off towards a house.) Clara: DOCTOR?!!! Scene 3: House Doctor: LOOK! FOR A RUBY!!! Clara: Ok. Michelle: I will look upstairs. (After a few minutes searching she finds it!) Michelle: Found it!! (A woman with police walk in) Woman: See there in my house!!! Police: Come with me. Scene 4: Prison Police: I will tell the master of your arrival. (Then comes a dalek) Clara: A dalek!!!! Dalek: Correct. Thank you for giving us are ruby. Doctor: I gave you nothing. (Michelle runs though the open door~) Dalek: Get her. (Dalek leaves) (The tardis materializes) Michelle: Come in!! Scene 5: Ruby room Clara: Laser beams!! How are we gonna get in. Doctor: JUMP!!! (Sets them off) Daleks: EXTERMINATE!!!!!!!! EXTERMINATE!!!!!!!!! EXTERMINATE!!!! (Michelle is shot and the doctor and Clara run back to the tardis) Dalek to the police: Take the ruby to the spacehship. Scene 6: TARDIS Clara: We can't just leave here!!!! Doctor: They have landed on the planet RELSA. Clara: LISTEN!! Doctor: Quickly!! Clara: She is dead. Doctor: I know. We just have to keep moving. Clara: Do you ever just stop? Doctor: I can't! Scene 7: Relsa Dalek: Push it down the hill. Clara: The hill? Doctor: Of non existence. Make things never exist. (Clara jumps after it and rolls down the hill) Doctor: Don't reach the bottom (chasing after her) (Catches her!) Doctor: Thank goodness. Clara: They won. Doctor: They will NEVER win! Clara: She is dead and now we have lost are cheat code pretty much. Doctor: Where was the fun in that? Hmmm. Come on lets go home. Dalek: EXTERMINATE!!! Doctor: RUN!!! See we would miss this!! haha!!! Scene 8: TARDIS Clara: can't we save her? Doctor: I am a shark. I have to keep moving. If I stop. Even too help or take a look at the view. EXTERMINATE! I have a job. Saving planets I can't just leave it all behind. I needed to hunt. Clara: For Gallifrey? Tell me a myth about Gallifrey. Scene 9: Hills of Gallifrey Doctor: Once there was a boy named Peeta. he saw a rabbit being hurt. He did not interfere. He saw a spider being stood on. He did not interfere. He saw a world burn. He did not interfere. Scene 10: TARDIS Clara: WHAT? Doctor: Time lords can't interfere. We where told though stories not to interfere. Clara: And you want to save them. Telling their kids not to help. To be selfish. That is messed up. Why save them. Doctor: Clara, If London did this. Then disappeared. would you save it? Clara: Of course. Doctor: Why? Clara: Because they are my family in a way. Doctor: There is your answer. Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald